


Aftermath

by Leslie_1



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_1/pseuds/Leslie_1
Summary: "La guerre est tout autour. Je suis fatigué, je suis vidé et je ne peux plus le cacher.Mais j'ai de la force pour toi, tu es la seule chose qui est réelle désormais."





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Bon et bien je pense que je ne sais absolument pas dans quoi je suis en train de m'embarquer, une fiction, ma première fiction, au secours x) je préviens, c'est un ship assez controversé (c'est rien de le dire...). Oui, moi j'aime le Clémeill parce que c'est cute, et même si ça pourra jamais être plus que brotp entendons-nous bien, et bien j'avais envie de creuser la brèche et un peu plus loin.  
> Voilà voilà, je suis morte de trouille et je vous laisse avec ça.
> 
> Disclaimer habituel : je ne connais pas ces personnes réellement et ne prétend pas connaître leur vie privée bien entendu, tout ceci n'est issu que de mon imagination, en collaboration avec ma musique et les réseaux sociaux x)

Prologue

Mossoul, Irak. 09 octobre 2015, 02h41.

Enfin il apercevait à quelques dizaines de mètres les lumières de l'aéroport. Il soupira de soulagement à l'idée de rentrer à Paris, car même s'il se gardait bien de le montrer, ces quelques semaines passées à la frontière turco-syrienne l'avaient épuisé, physiquement bien sûr, mais beaucoup plus mentalement. Et pourtant, en deux ans et demi de reportages aux quatre coins du monde, il avait eu maintes occasions de se retrouver confronté à la violence, mais cette fois, ça avait été différent. Il n'arrivait plus à empêcher les images horrifiques de l'affreux spectacle qui s'était produit devant ses yeux d'affluer vers son esprit. Les téléspectateurs avaient été épargnés de ces images, décence oblige, mais lui, il les avait vues de manière bien réelle, et d'un peu trop près à son goût. Il frissonna au simple souvenir de la sensation du métal froid contre sa tempe. Il soupira à nouveau, de résignation cette fois-ci, le temps finira bien par effacer ce mauvais souvenir.  
Mais la volonté de laisser ce souvenir derrière lui n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait hâte de rentrer en France. Il allait le revoir. Il allait revoir toute l'équipe certes, mais il allait surtout le revoir lui. Il avait occupé l'esprit du reporter une bonne partie de ces derniers jours, en particulier depuis ce coup de fil qu'il lui avait passé. Un appel des plus habituels avec son meilleur ami, il prenait simplement des nouvelles mais alors qu'il allait raccrocher, la dernière phrase du journaliste avait bousculé ses pensées plus qu'il n'aurait fallu :

"A bientôt mec, fais attention à toi. ... Tu me manques."

Il se repassait la phrase en boucle dans son esprit. Quelque chose sonnait étrangement. A lui aussi son meilleur ami lui manquait, mais il avait certainement trop de pudeur pour l'avouer. Ce qui n'était pas apparemment pas le cas du journaliste resté à Paris. Cela n'étonnait pas Martin, Hugo avait toujours été plus dans la démonstration que lui, et ce depuis leurs jeunes années. Il fut tiré de ses pensées en arrivant sur le parking de l'aéroport.

Alors qu'il traînait sa valise dans le hall le pas pressant, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

"Martin ça va ?" s'enquit Clément.

Le JRI se sentit stupide d'avoir posé cette question. Il était évident que le jeune reporter ne pouvait être remis de ce qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt avant de prendre la route. Martin ralentit et tourna son visage vers lui et se contenta de hocher rapidement la tête. 

\- T'inquiète Clément, je suis juste fatigué, j'ai hâte de prendre notre avion et de rentrer."

Ce qui était en partie vrai, la route depuis Kobane cet après-midi avait été longue, et il avait fait chaud. En arrivant sur son siège, le jeune reporter ne songeait qu'à s'endormir le plus rapidement possible. Il s'empressa de sortir ses écouteurs, de se caler dans le fond de son siège et de mettre en marche sa playlist Deezer en espérant que le sommeil le gagnerait rapidement. Clocks commença à jouer dans ses écouteurs et lui rappela ses soirées étudiantes avec son ami de toujours, son soutien infaillible. La chaleur étouffante des appartements lillois et la fraîcheur des moments accoudés aux balcons les avaient rapprochés plus d'une fois, peut-être un peu trop pour de simples meilleurs amis. Il se surprit à avoir hâte de revoir son sourire, d'entendre ses blagues, son rire clair et reconnaissable entre mille. Le piano de mélancolique de Coldplay l'emmena rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, et pour la première fois depuis des heures, lui aussi avait le sourire aux lèvres.

"Home, home, where I wanted to go..."


End file.
